Encerrados en la mansión Cullen
by Faanfictioon
Summary: TODOSHUMANOS¡¿Que cosas extrañas sucederán en esta mansión cuando toda la familia debe permanecer en ella por el resto de sus vidas! Varias historias se desarrollaran a lo largo del fanfiction y muchos LEMMONS de lo mas divertido. La historia mas loca
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

"Y el ganador es… (redoble de tambores).. Alice Cullen , por su habilidad de volar como un cometa."

"¡Ganééé!, ¡en sus caras perdedores!". Y comenzó a hacer un baile de esos que hacen los jugadores de rugby al anotar un punto en un partido. Se quitó la remera y comenzó a revolearla por los aires quedando en ropa interior.

"Muy bien, su premio es una mansión en las afueras de Texas, totalmente amueblada"

"Oh si!, oh si! quien ganó?, quién ganó?, fui yo! fui yo!." quitándose el corpiño y arrojándolo a la cara del conductor haciendo que este no pudiera ver.

El conductor cegado por su corpiño golpeó una lámpara del estudio, la cual cayó sobre la alfombra haciendo que surgiese una llama que empezó a extenderse por todo el lugar. El conductor luego, muere .

BellaPOV:

Todos se preguntaran cómo es posible que alguien vuele. Bueno es fácil de explicar pero bastante inverosímil. Alice, miembro de la familia Cullen junto con el resto: Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme y Edward. Carlisle y Esme son nuestros padres y los demás fuimos adoptados por ellos al ser huérfanos. Cada uno tiene una relación amorosa con otro miembro de la familia: Emmet con Rosalie, Jasper con Alice, Carlise con su esposa, Esme y Edward y yo.

Volviendo al tema de la habilidad de Alice para volar, una noche en nuestra antigua casa, yo subí la escalera y todo sucedió allí.

Flashback:

No había nadie en la casa, solamente Esme y yo. Terminé de bañarme y fui a mi cuarto para vestirme. Luego de ponerme el pijama estaba lista para dormir cuando algo llamó mi atención, un

ruido. Se escuchaban unos gemidos muy fuertes, como sabía que yo no los emitía y por descarte supe que era Esme. Pero, ¿qué hacía Esme gritando de esa forma? Carlisle todavía no había vuelto del trabajo.

La curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo, así que subí las escaleras solo para saber por qué estaba gritando.

Entreabrí la puerta para echar un vistazo y casi grito del asombro: había un adolescente de pelo castaño en la habitación vestido con un uniforme muy extraño. Tenía unos anteojos redondos y una cicatriz prominente en la frente con forma de rayo o de "Z". En la mano tenía un objeto puntiagudo, parecido a una rama pequeña de la cual salían chispas de colores. También vi a Esme yaciendo sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas y totalmente desnuda. El chico miro entre las piernas de Esme y acercó su mano a este lugar. Comenzó a acariciar la zona haciendo que Esme gritara de placer.

"HARRRY HAARYYY AHH AAAAHHH, METELO! METELO!"

Harry con una sonrisa acercó el elemento ahora identificado: su varita mágica, y lanzó un hechizo. Ahora la varita media por lo menos 2 metros y comenzó a introducirla en la zona genital de la mujer. Lo más sorprendente es el hecho de que luego de unos segundos la varita desapareció adentro de su cuerpo.

"MAS DURRO HARRRYY, HACEME GRITAR TU NOMBRE AAAAHHH"

Harry empujó aún más la varita y Esme empezó a gritar más fuerte. Ante semejante espectáculo bajé corriendo a mi cuarto. ¿Qué había sido eso? En ese momento Alice abre la puerta de mi cuarto y me pregunta qué eran esos gritos. Había estado tan horrorizada presenciando el episodio que ni me había dado cuenta que Alice había llegado a la casa.

"Alice, tienes que ver esto. Es importante, pero no hagas ningún ruido a podría resultar peor de lo que ya es"

Fuimos con Alice al cuarto de Esme y abrimos apenas la puerta. Alice comenzó a gritar y entró al cuarto corriendo y maldiciendo a Harry Potter.

"POTTTER PPOTEEER! AAHHH ALICE ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? NONO, VETE" gritaba Esme.

Harry asustado sacó la varita rápidamente de donde estaba, haciendo que Esme gimiera aún más fuerte. Lanzó un hechizo a Alice por el cual comenzó a levitar. Asustada, entré al cuarto para ayudar a Alice.

"Alice yo te bajaré, espera que iré a buscar una escalera" intenté calmar a mi amiga.

" NO, NO VAS A PODER AYUDARLA. YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS , VA A LEVITAR POR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA. LO LAMENTO, PERO NO DEBERIAN HABERME ASUSTADO DE TAL MANERA, PENSE QUE VOLDEMORT HABIA ENTRADO AL CUARTO PARA MATARME POR HABERME ACOSATADO CON SU ESPOSA"

Luego de decir eso, se vio una nube de humo y Harry desapareció.

Fin del Flashback

Esta es la historia, pero lo que sucedió luego de la muerte del conductor, fue aún peor. Fuimos a juicio y nos condenaron a tener que pasar el resto de nuestras vidas, encerrados en la mansión que habíamos ganado en el concurso por homicidio; salvo Jasper, el cual no se encontraba en el país porque había viajado por trabajo.

Al salir del tribunal, los policías nos llevaron a nuestra residencia para empacar nuestras pertenencias y luego nos trasladaron a nuestro nuevo hogar. En el viaje a la mansión, Alice fue la que se mostró más molesta de todos.

"Alice, qué sucede? Por qué estás tan enojada?" le pregunté en un susurro para que el resto no escuchase.

"Bella, no puede ser. Voy a morir virgen! Jasper no tiene autorización para entrar a verme, salvo una vez al año!" me susurró de vuelta.

"Alice, no se qué decirte. No creo que sea tan malo."

"QUE NO ES MALO? DICES QUE NO ES MALO! CLARO, TU PORQUE TIENES SEXO CON EDWARD LOS 7 DIAS DE LA SEMANA, PERO YO DEBO ESPERAR A QUE MI NOVIO VUELVA DE SU VIAJE PARA PODER HACERLO UNA VEZ AL AÑO!!!!!!! ESO SI QUE NO ES MALO" terminó la frase sarcásticamente.

"ALICE BASTA! NO TODOS DESEAMOS ESCUCHARTE HABLAR DE ESO Y MENOS QUE GRITES COSAS PRIVADAS DE LOS DEMAS! LUEGO SOLUCIONAREMOS ESO, AHORA QUIERO QUE TE QUEDES AQUÍ QUIETA" le ordenó Carlisle.

"NO QUIERO, ¡QUIERO IRME! NO ME INTERESA QUE ME BUSQUE LA LEY, ME VOY A ESCAPAR, TOTAL, ¿QUIEN VA A PODER ALCANZARME SI ME VOY VOLANDO LEJOS MUY LEJOS DE AQUÍ?"

"CLARO QUE NO JOVENCITA" y luego de decir eso tomó el pie de Alice y lo ató a un hilo que sujetaba con la mano. "Ahora te quedarás aquí, no irás a ningún lugar" le dijo su padre triunfante y con intenciones de terminar la discusión.


	2. Chapter 2

Encerrados en la mansión Cullen

Capitulo 2: 

BellaPOV:

Finalmente llegamos en la entrada de la mansión, la mejor que había visto en mi vida. Tenía 4 pisos y decían que había un subsuelo, un piso secreto, decorado con los más lujosos muebles jamás vistos, pero nadie había encontrado la forma de entrar en ese piso. Me imaginaba a mi y a Edward solos en el subsuelo, disfrutando de las comodidades de los muebles como la cama y el piso alfombrado. Intente dirigir mis pensamientos hacia otra dirección, porque por ese camino iba a terminar mal. Un calor comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo y para distraerme entré a la casa.

Me asombré de lo grande que era, una escalera de roble se encontraba frente a la entrada, llevaba al piso superior donde se encontraba la sala familiar y de juegos. En la planta baja solamente estaba la cocina, el jardín y un baño, por eso sabía que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo en ese sector. Luego de que toda la familia entró al hogar y se estableció cada uno en un cuarto, en el segundo y tercer piso, desempacamos.

En el segundo piso estaba la habitación de Alice, Carlisle y Esme y la del sirviente. En el piso superior estaba el cuarto de Rosalie y Emmett y el mío y de mi novio, Edward. Entramos a la habitación y tiramos el equipaje sobre la cama. Edward me agarró por la cintura y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

"Edward, deberías detenerte antes de que sea demasiado tarde y nos encuentren en una situación comprometedora" le susurré entre gemidos, este hombre sabía como encenderme. Acercó la cabeza a mi oído y musitó "Vamos, Bella, te necesito, además todos están abajo conociendo la casa o en sus cuartos, nadie va a notar nuestra ausencia", al terminar de pronunciar las últimas palabras mordió mi lóbulo.

Ya estaba perdida, qué importaba si nos encontraban, no estábamos haciendo nada extraño que una pareja no haría normalmente. Me di vuelta para quedar frente a él. Bajó un poco la cabeza para poder llegar con su boca a la mía y depositar sus suaves labios sobre los míos. Comenzamos a moverlos lentamente, para luego aumentar la velocidad a medida que la pasión aumentaba.

Mis labios se partieron para poder tomar un poco de aire y aprovechó esto para introducir su lengua en mi boca y comenzar a explorarla. Esto dio paso a una guerra de lenguas que terminó llevándonos a Edward y a mi al piso. Se dio vuelta y quedo sobre mi, apoyando su peso en sus brazos.

"Edward, esto es muy arriesgado, si nos encuentran será una situación muy embarazosa" "Bella, nadie va a encontrarnos, confía en mi" suplicó. Entonces me rendí. Agachó la cabeza para poder besarme y mientras lo hacía deslizó una mano por mi pierna, subiendo y bajando por ella. Cada tanto, se escapaban gemidos de mi boca y Edward sonreía satisfecho. Desabrochó los botones de mi pantalón, para luego bajarlos, mientras yo desabrochaba su camisa.

Cuando se deshizo de ellos, intentaba deshacerse de mi última prenda cuando se escuchó una voz en la puerta, que para colmo habíamos dejado abierta.

"Oh! Lamento haber interrumpido de esta forma, pero Alice me envió a que me presentara formalmente y a ayudarlos con sus maletas." Dijo aquel hombre.

"Oh, descuida no es molestia, te acostumbraras a presenciar estas escenas no solo de nosotros sino de toda la familia" argumentó mi novio, ayudándome a levantarme y ponerme mi ropa. No miré a nuestro acompañante, porque me enfoqué en vestirme para que no me viese desnuda.

"Está bien, soy Jacob Black su sirviente y estoy aquí para que me pidan lo que quieran y los ayude en cualquier urgencia. Estaré en la cocina si me necesitan y por las dudas no comentaré este episodio con ninguno otro miembro de la familia" se presentó.

Cuando terminé de vestirme lo miré y ya estaba por irse. Pero pude ver que estaba sonriendo. No pude apartar mi vista de él, hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. Era alto, muy alto, más que Edward. Su camisa dejaban entrever sus músculos, los cuales se asemejaban a los de Emmett; su espalda medía el diámetro de mi brazo. Tenía la piel tostada de tanto estar bajo el sol y su pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, estaba atado en una coleta. Nunca había visto a nadie tan atractivo antes. Edward también lo era pero me atraía de otra forma, era encantador, educado y me amaba, pero Jacob era definitivamente diferente, me atraía sexualmente.

Al pensar en Edward me di vuelta y me estaba observando un poco extrañado; me di cuenta que era porque estaba boquiabierta mirado el lugar en el que segundos antes había estado el sirviente parado.

"Bella, te sientes bien? No apartaste la vista de la puerta desde que nos separamos" exclamó Edward un poco irritado. "No sucede nada amor, es solo que no me siento bien, necesito ir al baño, creo que me vino" mentí y corrí al baño.

Escuché en medio de la corrida, como Edward emitía un "Oh!". Cuando llegué al baño, abrí la puerta y me metí. Necesitaba aclarar mi mente, me senté contra la puerta y metí la cabeza entre las rodillas. A los pocos segundos escuché un ruido extraño, acompañado con un olor muy poco agradable. No sabía qué era aquello porque no había nadie más que yo en el baño. Recordando de repente, miré hacia arriba y todo tuvo sentido. Alice estaba en el techo, en posición fetal y con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. No tenía sus pantalones ni ropa interior y volaba sobre el inodoro.

"Oh!" fue lo único que pude decir ante semejante imagen. Alice reaccionó y miró en mi dirección.

"Bella, si no te importa me gustaría tener cierta privacidad a la hora de usar el baño" me dijo un poco molesta.

"Lo lamento tanto, pero no pienses que tampoco me gusta ver esto a mi. Pero necesito el baño Alice, es muy importante"

"Piensas que para mi no es importante, me interrumpiste en el medio. Ya termino Bella, solo espera unos minutos"

"No puedo Alice, de verdad lo siento pero debe se asi" y la agarré del pie y la saqué del lugar. "Alice, espero que sepas perdonarme". Cerré la puerta un poco dolida por humillar a Alice de esta manera.

"BELLA, BELLA!!!" golpeaba la puerta, pero mi calentura era más importante en este momento. "AUNQUE SEA DIME DÓNDE ENONTRAR UN BALDEEE!"

"Pregúntale a Emmett, si no lo encuentras, busca a Jacob, él te ayudará"

Listo, ya estaba más tranquila y sola en el baño. No sabía qué hacer, si tomar una ducha fría para calmarme o qué otra cosa. Decidí que la idea de un cepillo de dientes "dentro mio" era más atrayente asique tomé uno. No sabía de quién era, pero no iba a agarrar el mio, total nadie se iba a enterar, jajajajaja. Me quite la ropa, preparada para lo siguiente …

AlicePOV:

Luego de que Bella me sacara de mi propio baño, me quedé en la puerta esperando a que ella terminara rápidamente, pero no fue asi. Luego de unos cinco minutos se comenzaron a escuchar gemidos provenientes del baño. La imagen de Bella haciendo algo en el baño que provocaba que gritara de esa forma, no me gustó y por eso decidí buscar a Emmett.

Volé por toda la casa, intentando resistir y no manchar las nuevas alfombras. Volé hacia el cuarto de Emmett en busca de su ayuda. Supuse que estaba en su cuarto con Rosalie haciendo algo. No me interesaba verdaderamente, yo solo quería terminar con lo que había empezado. Golpeé tres veces la puerta de su cuarto pero nadie contestó, la abrí y encontré a Rosalie con la cabeza entre las piernas de Emmett. Estaban los dos tirados en la cama sin ropa, Emmett tenía el rostro con una mueca de satisfacción inigualable.

"Emmett, necesito tu ayuda RÁPIDO! ¿Dónde puedo encontrar un balde? supongo que ya sabes para qué ,no?"

"AHHH, AAAAAHH, OH ALICEEE!! ESPERA ROOSE! AAHHH" Rosalie separó la cabeza de la entrepierna de Emmett y se limpió la boca con la mano.

"Alice que necesitas justo en este preciso momento?" preguntó Emmett.

"UN BAALDEE! YAAAA! DONDE LO ENCUENTRO?" respondió Alice desesperada.

"Oh! Ya te ayudo, espera que me ponga algo decente. Rose quédate aquí ya vuelvo, luego terminamos esto y te devuelvo el favor!" le guiñó el ojo a su novia y se puso los pantalones. Bajamos juntos por la escalera, él a pie y yo volando.

Emmett abrió la puerta de una de las alacenas de la cocina y sacó un balde.

"Listo Alice, ya puedo volver a lo que estaba haciendo? Rosalie debe estar sola y …" me preguntó.

"Emmett necesito que pongas el balde, allí" le dije señalando le esquina de la cocina. "Vamos, apúrate ya no aguanto más!" y volé en esa dirección, esperando que Emmett apurase el paso. Llegó finalmente al lugar indicado, pero muy tarde, cuando apoyó el balde en la esquina no pude contenerme más y una masa marrón cayó en su cabeza. Sabía que iba a tener problemas pero no me importaba en ese momento, solo quería terminar.

"AAAAAALIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO, DIUUGHH, QUE ASCO! COMO PUEDE SSER QUE LO HAYAS HECHO? NUNCA MÁS VOY A AYUDARTE Y VE A DEFECAR EN LA CABEZA DE OTRA PERSONA! PUTA!" gritó Emmett con todas sus fuerzas y arrojó el balde en mi dirección. Me golpeó en la cabeza y lo último que vi fue a mi hermano riendo fuertemente y luego un vacío negro.

BellaPOV:

Pobre el dueño de aquel cepillo de dientes, pensé, y luego lo dejé donde estaba antes de utilizarlo para masturbarme. Se sentía tan bien, no debía guiar mis pensamientos en JACOB BLACK e iba a estar normal por ahora. No podía olvidar aquellos pectorales tan bien definidos y esos brazos bien marcados. No, basta, no debía pensar en él.

Salí del baño en busca de mi novio y lo encontré descansando, en la cama de nuestro cuarto, con los ojos cerrados. No pude evitarlo y me acerqué lo más silenciosa que pude a él. Deposité mis labios en los suyos y abrió los ojos apresuradamente.

"Bella, pensé que no volverías a salir del baño jamás. Te sientes bien, enserio?" preguntó con una expresión un poco confusa.

"Claro, me siento mejor ahora que estoy contigo"

Volvimos a besarnos. En eso estábamos cuando una vos conocida nos interrumpió otra vez.

"Esme me llamó para que les avisara que la comida está servida en la mesa"

"Oh, gracias Jacob", contestó mi novio un poco molesto. Cuando el sirviente desapareció de la puerta, Edward me susurró "Siempre aparece en los momentos más inoportunos. Esto no me gusta". Luego, me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos al comedor para encontrarnos con el resto de la familia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, a pedido de los lectores vamos a publicar varios capítulos durante la noche. La historia se volverá cada vez más loca a medida que pasen los capítulos, leerán cosas como Bella/Jacob, Bella/Carlisle y la adicción secreta de Esme a un jueguito. Jajaja. Y una sorpresa mejor todavía. Por eso, esta no seria una historia cómica si no sucedieran cosas locas. **

Capitulo 3:

EmmetPOV:

Luego de que Jacob haya venido a avisarnos a mi y a Rosalie que había que bajar a cenar, mi novia y yo nos vestimos con lo primero que encontramos en la pila de ropa que nos habíamos sacado. El cuarto estaba oscuro debido a que Rose y yo habíamos estado haciendo ciertas cosas que es mejor no nombrar.

Nos vestimos y bajamos al comedor. No lo había visto antes cuando llegamos, ya que solo había ido a la cocina para agarrar un bocadillo y luego subí a mi cuarto para descansar con Rosalie. Era gigante, probablemente el cuarto más grande de la casa. Lo más sorprendente era la mesa, medía aproximadamente la mitad del salón.

Rose y yo nos sentamos en los únicos lugares que nos quedaban, en la punta de la mesa. Jacob trajo la comida, de la más alta calidad.

Durante la cena lo único que hice fue comer, no hablaba con nadie más. Edward discutía con Carlisle sobre política y el resto de las chicas, menos Rose, hablaban de lo sexy que se veía Zac Efron. Perfecto, pensé, otra típica cena familiar en donde no hay ningún tema interesante para discutir; tampoco está Jasper, el miembro de la familia con el que compartía más intereses. Siempre hablábamos, mientras Carlisle no prestaba atención, de los mejores Clubes Desnudistas y las mejores películas para adultos.

En medio de mis pensamientos sentí una mano en mi muslo interno, muy cerca de mi entrepierna. Sabía que era Rose, me miraba con una sonrisa. Estas caricias provocaron que un calor recorriera mi cuerpo y comencé a sentirme un poco incómodo. No es que no quisiera que Rose me tocara, sino que no me gustaba que lo hiciese en la mesa, donde nuestro padre podría descubrirnos.

Empecé a moverme un poco inquieto en la silla, había perdido el apetito y la mano de Rose rozando mi zona más sensible lo empeoraba todo. De repente, comencé a sentir cómo me apretaba la ropa interior, no puede ser, estaba teniendo una erección en la cena. Le dije a Rose que se detuviera porque no lo podía soportar más.

"Rose, detente. Esto solo va a empeorar las cosas con Carlisle si descubre lo que hacemos debajo de la mesa. Solo debemos esperar unos minutos y luego haremos lo que desees." le pedí a mi novia.

"Está bien Emmett, solo unos minutos" me respondió y luego me dio un beso.

No creía que tenía una erección porque solo tuve la mano de Rose cerca unos segundos, pero el pantalón seguía apretandome. Me moví unos centímetros para acomodarme, y cuando lo hice noté un dolor muy fuerte en el culo, como si tuviese un tirador. Me di vuelta para ver si tenía algo en el pantalón y lo noté: un elástico rojo sobresalía. LA TANGA DE ROSALIE, ME LA PUSE YO. ESTE DOLOR VA A SER UNA TORTURA, OUCH, grité en mi mente.

"OOOUCHHH, DIOS." no pude sofocar ese grito de dolor. Todos en la mesa me miraron con extrañeza, incluso Rose. Les puse mi mejor cara de niño bueno y con una sonrisa forzada segui comiendo. Pero si yo tenía su ropa interior, qué diablos estaba usando ella? pensé. Esa imagen me gustó, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Alice. No quise mirarla porque estaba enfadado con ella por lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

"Hola familia, perdón por la tardanza pero tuve un pequeño problema. Emmett, podrías pasarme un plato con comida por favor?" me pidió Alice.

Alcé la mano con el plato para que lo cogiera, cuando lo hizo continué con mi cena. Luego, Alice me pidió que le pasara la mayonesa e hice el mismo movimiento para que se sirviera.

"Emmett, me pasas un vaso con agua, por favor?" "Emmett, me pasas más mayonesa?" "Emmett me pasas la sal?"

Ya no la soportaba más, sabía que me estaba molestando solo por lo que había ocurrido antes, pero estaba seguro de que la próxima vez que me pidiese algo iba a estallar debido a lo insoportable que estaba conmigo y la irritación que tenía por utilizar la ropa interior de mi novia, que era lo más doloroso que había experimentado en toda mi vida.

"Emmett, me pasas una manzana?" me miró fijo esperando que le diese lo que me pedía.

"NO, NO TE VOY A DAR NADA. NO ME MOLESTES MÁS, ESTÚPIDA." tomé la manzana y se la arrojé con todas mis fuerzas, pangándole exactamente en su punto más débil: sus senos. Alice comenzó a gritar y llorar de dolor y se fue volando del comedor. Ya sabía que ahora vendría la reprimenda de mi padre.

"EMMETT, COMO VAS A GRITARLE DE ESA MANERA A TU HERMANA, ELLA NO TE ESTABA MOLESTANDO SOLAMENTE QUERÍA QUE LE PASES UNA MANZANA" me gritó Carlisle como de costumbre cuando se enojaba. Pero aquello sólo hizo que me enfadara aún más.

"ELLA ME ESTABA MOLESTANDO, SE ESTABA VENGANDO DE MI POR LO QUE HABÍA OCURRIDO, PERO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE UNA ENFERMA COMO ELLA ME CONTROLE. NO LO SOPORTO MÁS!!!"

"PERO QUÉ DIABLOS FUE LO QUE OCURRIÓ QUE HIZO QUE INSULTES A TU HERMANA DE ESA MANERA? EMMETT ESPERO QUE TENGAS UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN!" me amenazó.

Todos en la mesa nos miraban estupefactos. Ahora querían saber qué era lo que había ocurrido.

"TU HIJA ME CAGÓ EN LA CABEZA. TUVE QUE BAÑARME 5 VECES PARA QUITARME TODOS LOS RESTOS Y EL OLOR DE ENCIMA. TODAVÍA LO SIGO TENIENDO. TE PARECE QUE ESA NO ES UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN?" le contesté.

Todos emitieron un "Ohhhh!", menos el sirviente que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y pareció no escuchar nada. Carlisle llamó a Alice para que se presentara y explicara mejor las cosas. Ella apareció volando cerca del techo y comenzó a gritar:

"NO ES MI CULPA, LE PEDI A EMMETT QUE ME ALCANCE UN BALDE RÁPIDO PERO FUE MUY LENTO. ÉL TAMPOCO SE QUEDÓ SIN HACER NADA, ME TIRÓ CON EL BALDE Y ME NOQUEÓ POR COMPLETO." Se defendió.

"Pero Alice porqué hacías eso fuera del baño? Es muy poco higiénico, amor." Le preguntó Esme.

"BELLA ME SACÓ DEL BAÑO PARA HACER NOSEQUÉ, YO ESCUCHÉ QUE DECÍA ALGO DE UN CEPILLO DE DIENTES PERO NO ME PUDE QUEDAR, NECESITABA DESCARGAR. ELLA FUE LA QUE ME SACÓ DEL BAÑO BRUTALMENTE." acusó a Bella.

"Emmm… sisi.. tenía que usar el baño emm… tenía emm.. que lavarme los diente, sisi, eso." dijo Bella en un tono con el que ocultaba algo y se largó a llorar.

"BASTA, BELLA, NO LLORES, NO ES TU CULPA. ASÍ NO SE RESUELVEN LAS COSAS, CULPANDO A ALGUIEN MÁS. TAMPOCO SE RESUELVEN USANDO LA VIOLENCIA ENTENDISTE EMMETT? Y DEJA DE RETORCERTE EN LA SILLA COMO SI NO TE INTERESARA LO QUE TE DIGO!" gritó Carlisle.

"ESTOY HARTO DE QUE TODOS ME CULPEN A MI Y NO ME ESTOY RETORCIENDO POR ESO, SINO PORQUE ME INCOMODA ESTA TANGA DE MIERDA!."

"EMMETT DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES, O TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO. APARTE QUÉ ESTAS INSINUANDO? TE GUSTA USAR ROPA DE MUJER? ERES GAY ACASO? YA NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS, NO MIENTRAS ESTA SEA MI CASA." Gritó Carlisle en un tono autoritario.

Pero ese comentario acusándome de homosexual fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No lo aguanté más, en otras circunstancias no lo hubiese hecho, pero con esta tanga molestándome necesitaba una excusa para escarpar a mi cuarto lo más rápido posible. Me acerqué a mi padre con el puño cerrado, él me miraba amenazante pero no me importó. Levanté la mano y descargué con la mayor fuerza posible mi furia en su mandíbula (la cual creo que rompí).

Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto lo más rápido que pude, tenía que deshacerme de esa maldita ropa.

JacobPOV:

Comenzó la disputa entre la familia, mientras yo estaba en la cocina terminando de lavar algunos platos. Se escuchaban los gritos del padre y del hijo mayor, creo que se llamaba Emmett. Me acerqué a la puerta del comedor porque los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes.

Luego de que aquella, la que volaba, volviese al cuarto y le eche la culpa a Bella, fue cuando más atención presté.

"Emmm… sisi.. tenía que usar el baño emm… tenía emm.. que lavarme los diente, sisi, eso." fue lo que respondió antes de ponerse a llorar.

Yo sabía que estaba mintiendo, sabía lo que había hecho en el baño, la había seguido hasta allí. Desde que la vi en ropa interior tirada en el piso no pude quitarme esa imagen de mi cabeza. Era la mujer más sensual que había visto y creo que ella sintió lo mismo. Sentí una conexión entre nosotros, sí, esa conexión existía.

Pero me distancié de esos pensamientos, cuando me sobresalté al escuchar un ruido muy fuerte, como el de un hueso al romperse. Entonces, presté atención a lo que había sucedido. El chico se fue corriendo de la escena y el padre quedó tirado en el piso sangrando.

MIERDA, pensé para mi mismo, ahora debía limpiar la sangre que había manchado el piso. Ay, ay, ay, en esta casa están todos dementes…pero la razón por la que yo sigo aquí es por esa muchacha tan hermosa. TENÍA que acostarme con ella.

Miré la expresión de todos luego del accidente y comencé a reirme para mis adentros. Esta será una larga noche en la mansión Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron hasta ahora, no son muchos pero nos sube el ánimoa leerlos. Nos encantaría que dejasen algunas ideas que les gustaría que aparecieran en la historia. Cuantos más reviews, más capítulos vamos a subir. **

Encerrados en la mansión Cullen

Capitulo 4:

EsmePOV:

Pobre Carlisle, mi amor. Eso le sucede por tratar como basura a sus hijos, pero no importa yo lo amo así como es. Cuando vi lo que Emmett había hecho, por un parte me asusté, ya que me tomó por sorpresa; y por otra parte estaba agradecida de que lo haya hecho, porque si Carlisle debía pasar más tiempo en el hospital, eso significaba pasar mas tiempo con mi actividad favorita.

Flashback en la antigua casa:

EdwardPOV:

Intentaba dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Abracé aún más fuerte a mi novia e intenté dormir como ella lo hacía pero tampoco pude. Había algo que no me lo permitía, de pronto descubrí la razón. Se escuchaban ruidos de la habitación de arriba, la de Esme. Ruidos de sillas moverse y golpes en el escritorio. Luego, los ruidos fueron reemplazados por gritos.

"Maldita sea Harry, muévete más rápido. No, no, NO NO NO. Idiota te dije que saltes. MIERDA" gritó Esme desesperada.

No sabía qué hacer, tal vez podía ayudarla en algo, así se callaba y podría volver a la cama. Me levanté intentando no despertar a Bella, la cual pareció ni darse cuenta. Estaba muy cansada, mas vale, luego de lo que habíamos estado haciendo juntos en la cama, jaja. Sonreí al recordarlo, esa mujer sabía cómo complacer a un hombre.

Salí al pasillo, todo estaba oscuro excepto la lámpara que iluminaba la puerta de la entrada, para cuando mi padre volviese del trabajo; y la otra luz provenía del cuarto de Esme. Subí las escaleras en esa dirección, se escuchaban los ronquidos de Emmett. Ahora todo estaba silencioso, pensé en volver a mi cuarto, tal vez ahora podría dormir; pero se escuchó otro grito de mi madre y entonces decidí subir finalmente.

Entré en su cuarto y estaba sentada frente a la computadora, con la cabeza muy cerca de la pantalla y un rostro de furia inexplicable. Me acerqué a ella y vi lo que había en la pantalla, ERA MI JUEGO DE HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL. Mi abuelo me lo había regalado cuando tenía 8 años.

"Esme, qué diablos…?" no pude terminar la frase. Ella cerró rápidamente el juego y fingió que estaba trabajando.

"Edward, eeemm .. qué necesitas? Estoy trabajando!" me dijo ruborizándose y abriendo, a la vez, una nueva ventana.

"JAJAJAJAJAJA, NO SABÍA QUE TE GUSTABAN LOS JUEGOS PARA NIÑOS. JAJAJAJ" casi grité, no podía contener la risa.

"Edward no es gracioso, es una adicción que tengo. Como si fueran drogas, Harry Potter es mi droga. Edward no le cuentes esto a tu padre, me internará en un psiquiatrico para enfermos mentales." me reprochó ofendida.

"Descuida, no se lo comentaré a nadie. Pero lo único que te voy a pedir es que dejes de gritar para que pueda dormir." exclamé, le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi cuarto para FINALMENTE conciliar el sueño.

Fin del Flashback

Le pedí a Bella que llame a un doctor, ya que no podíamos salir al hospital debido a la orden de restricción impuesta por el juez. Acompañé a mi esposo a nuestro cuarto y lo acosté en la cama. Parecía estar muy dolorido, aunque él lo negaba.

"Amor, lo lamento tanto. Hablaré con Emmett de esto en cuanto se vaya el doctor. No puede ser que ese jovencito se comporte de esa forma. Lo castigaré tanto que se arrepentirá, te lo prometo." le dije animándolo,.

"Claro que no querida, todos sabemos que aquí soy yo quien pone la autoridad. Por eso todos en esta casa me odian, ya lo puedes ver con lo que me hizo Emmett." Exclamó mi esposo un poco apenado.

"Claro que no, ellos no te odian, solamente no soportan no poder hacer lo que se les cante. Pero siempre es necesario un poco de disciplina sino esto sería cualquier cosa." le sonreí. Carlisle puso cara de sufrimiento, pero me di cuenta que no era por el dolor que le causaba su mandíbula sino que algo más lo molestaba.

"Qué te sucede cariño? Porqué estás tan triste?" le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

"Es muy tonto, pero creo que después de ver que mi propio hijo me golpeara y me humillara, ya no me verás de la misma manera."

"Cómo puedes decir algo así? Tu sabes que te amo y te lo demostraré cuando vuelvas. Te esperaré en la cama con el atuendo más sexy que encuentre, la pasaremos bien toda la noche." Sonrió ante mi comentario y el rostro de le iluminó.

"He estado pensando y creo que si voy a ir al hospital a que me reconstruyan la mandíbula, podría aprovechar y hacerme algunos retoques. Me gustaría quitarme esta bolsas aquí, debajo de los ojos, afinarme un poco la nariz y también un toque de silicona en el labio y en la frente."

No podía creer que aquel hombre quisiese retocarse la cara, nadie más iba a verlo en toda su vida excepto los huéspedes de la casa. No le dije que no, no queria desilusionarlo y por suerte me salvó un toque en la puerta.

"Sra. Cullen, soy Jacob, estoy aquí con el Dr. Cormillot que desea pasar a atender a su esposo." me comentó Jacob desde el otro lado de la puerta. Los hice pasar y el doctor atendió delicadamente a Carlisle. Me informó que necesitaba llevarlo lo más rápido posible al hospital o las consecuencias serían graves. Le pregunté por la restricción de juez y dijo que él se encargaría.

"Cuánto tiempo estará en el hospital, hasta que pueda volver?" le pregunté ansiosa al doctor esperando que me dijera unas semanas.

"Le informaremos cuando esté listo. Según lo que me contaron no es solamente la rotura de mandíbula lo que hay que reparar" dijo muy serio, llevándose finalmente a mi esposo de la mansión.

Cuando me despedí de él en la puerta, subí corriendo al cuarto de la computadora esperando ansiosamente encenderla y meterme en el mundo de mágico de Hogwarts.

EmmettPOV:

Se sintió muy bien descargarme en la mandíbula de mi padre, ya me ocuparía de él luego. Sabía que estaba mal lo que había hecho y que luego me arrepentiría, pero lo más importante ahora era quitarme esa maldita tanga que me estaba matando.

Subí rápido las escaleras y en cuanto llegué a mi cuarto, me tiré en la cama dispuesto a quitármela. Me quité el pantalón y cuando estaba por deshacerme de esa tortura de elásticos rojos, vi cerca de la puerta una sombra que se acercaba a mi habitación. Perfecto, pensé, olvidé cerrar la puerta. Pero cuando me levanté para hacerlo, una rubia apareció en el marco de la puerta.

"Emmett, qué te sucede?" luego vio lo que estaba llevando de ropa interior y comenzó a reírse desesperadamente.

"Yo no le encuentro nada de gracioso a esta sitación, me está matando. Cómo puede ser que uses estas cosas Rose? Son insoportables!" le dije y después cerré la puerta.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, QUERÍA VER CUÁNTO ERA LO QUE AGUANTABAS USANDO ESO!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ" dijo entre risas, mientas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

"Dices que ya sabías que la tenía puesta y no me dijiste nada? Qué mal de tu parte Rose!" la acusé haciéndome el dolido y poniendo una mano en mi pecho.

"Bueno para recompensarte por todo el dolor que sufriste, te ayudaré a quitártela." Me dijo utilizando una voz irresistible. Luego me empujó hacia la cama donde me acomodé con los brazos detrás de la cabeza para presenciar el espectáculo que estaba por ocurrir.

Se acercó arrastrándose a mí, por la cama. Se sentó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, mientras desabotonaba mi camisa. Luego que se deshizo de ella, empezó a acariciar mi torso desnudo. Luego, continuó el camino con su mano hasta la maldita tanga que estaba usando.

Agachó la cabeza cerca de ésta y agarró uno de los elásticos con los dientes. Comenzó a tirar hacia abajo para deshacerse de la prenda. Cuando lo hizo, acercó nuevamente su cabeza a la mía y me dio un beso en los labios, para descender por mi cuello. Luego por mi pecho, hasta llegas a su objetivo. Allí se detuvo y agarró mi miembro con su mano. Su mano comenzó a moverse a un ritmo constante como varias otras veces había hecho. Sin duda Rose era la mejor en eso, la práctica llevaba a la perfección y ella era el claro ejemplo, pensé con una sonrisa.

A medida que la mano de mi novia ascendía y descendía por mi extremidad, sentía como se iba poniendo cada vez más dura. Estaba por venirme, pero sabía que ahora venía la mejor parte.

"Espera Rose, quiero hacer esto más especial, ya estoy harto de que lo hagamos siempre en el cuarto. Hay que buscar un lugar más excitante." le ofrecí. Rose se rió y asintió con la cabeza. La alcé con una mano debajo de sus piernas y la otra en su espalda, ella enroscó sus brazos en mi cuello. Abrí mínimamente la puerta para ver si había alguien en el pasillo y como estaba desierto salí.

Jajaja, seguro deben estar todos con el idiota de Carlisle mientras Rose y yo la pasamos increíble, pensé. Estaba buscando un lugar para ir, tal vez el baño, podríamos darnos una ducha juntos. De pronto escuché unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente y me metí en la puerta que encontré más cerca. La cerré velozmente intentando no hacer mucho ruido y miré a mi alrededor. Había una televisión nueva, unos sillones que la rodeaban y la familiar computadora de Esme. De pronto una idea cruzó mi mente. Perfecto, justo lo que estaba buscando.

"Rose, ya sé cómo podemos aprovechar este cuarto y hacerlo más divertido. Te parece si nos filmamos con la cámara web de Esme?" Podría resultar entretenido y sin duda era nuevo, pensé. Rose asintió y comenzó a besarme. Sentí mis piernas temblar bajo la excitación y apoyé la espalda sobre la puerta, para recobrar la compostura.

De pronto, la puerta me empujó hacia adelante y accidentalmente arrojé a Rosalie sobre la computadora; la cual termino rompiéndose totalmente. Mientras yo me agaché para ayudar a mi novia dolorida y sangrante, se escuchó un grito en mi espalda.

"NOOOO!! LA COMPUTADORA NO! EMMETT, ROSALIE, HARRY, NOOOOOO!!!!" gritó Esme desesperada y corrió hacia la computadora hecha pedazos. Agarró la pantalla abollada y comenzó a besarla mientras murmuraba el nombre de un tal "Harry". Lágrimas descendían por su mejilla. Se levantó y dirigió una mirada de odio a nosotros dos. Luego caminó a la puerta y desapareció cerrándola estrepitosamente detrás de ella.

EsmePOV:

IMBÉCIL EMMETT, pensé gritando en mi mente, NO PUEDE SER QUE HAYA ROTO LA COMPUTADORA CON LA ESTÚPIDA DE SU NOVIA. RUBIA HUECA, CON RAZÓN LAS LLAMAN ASÍ, SON TODAS IDIOTAS.

Corrí a mi cuarto y cerré fuertemente la puerta detrás de mí donde luego la cerré con llave, no iba a salir nunca más hasta que no llamaran a mi puerta y me dijesen que la computadora estaba reparada. Maldito Emmett, como puede ser que haya adoptado un hijo tan estúpido.

Me acosté en mi cama llorando y me quedé en esa forma hasta que me dormí.

**Muchas garcias por leer, dejen reviews por favor :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Se vienen los capítulos más graciosos. Por favor les pedimos que dejen reviews, cuantas más dejen, más capítulos vamos a subir; saben que eso nos levanta el ánimo :D**

BellaPOV:

Estaba en mi cuarto, en la cama con Edward, pensando en el asombroso momento que habíamos pasado. Lo miraba dormir, apreciaba sus hermosas facciones iluminadas por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, cuando un grito interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"NOOOO!! LA COMPUTADORA NO! EMMETT, ROSALIE, HARRY, NOOOOOO!!!!", se escuchó la voz de Esme. Qué habrá sucedido? Por qué gritó Harry? Será que volvió otra vez y están teniendo un encuentro? No podía perderme otra vez esa oportunidad, tenía que verlo. Y como otra vez sucedió, un pude con la curiosidad.

Me levanté de la cama, procurando no despertar a mi novio. Por suerte siguió durmiendo, me puse la bata y salí del cuarto silenciosamente. Caminé por los oscuros pasillos y vi cómo se abría la puerta de la sala de la computadora. Esme salía corriendo del cuarto furibunda y bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad.

"Esme, Esme!" le grité, pero pareció que no me escuchó. De pronto, Emmett salió del cuarto con Rosalie inconsciente en brazos. Ella estaba sangrando mucho, parecía grave.

"Emmett, QUÉ SUCEDIÓ? QUÉ LE PASÓ A ROSALIE? DÓNDE FUE ESME TAN ENOJADA?" pregunté muy confusa, qué era esa extraña situación?

"Nada Bella, no te preocupes. Solamente ve a buscar a Jacob y dile que llame a un doctor urgente." me pidió Emmett calmado, la verdad estaba demasiado tranquilo considerando el estado de su novia.

"Claro, iré a buscarlo inmediatamente. No me tardo." le dije mientras salía corriendo escaleras abajo. Bajé lo más rápido que pude. Fui a la cocina pero no lo encontré, me dirigí al comedor pero tampoco estaba allí. Claro, son las dos de la mañana, Jacob debe estar durmiendo, pensé y recordé por suerte que su cuarto estaba en el segundo piso.

Subí las escaleras al piso superior, buscando su habitación. Pero cuál era, había tantas puertas. Fui al cuarto más cercano a la escalera y toqué la puerta. Nadie me respondió. La abrí pensando que podía estar profundamente dormido y por eso no me había escuchado, pero no fue así. El cuarto estaba vacío. Repetí la misma acción con el resto de las puertas, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Llegué a la última, quedaba en la otra punta del pasillo, bien lejos de la escalera principal.

Toqué la puerta y como resultado obtuve un par de ronquidos. No eran los tan fuertes como los ronquidos de Emmett pero eran sumamente masculinos. Rayos, debía dejar de pensar en ello. Llamé a la puerta unas cuantas veces más pero solo se escuchaban los mismo ruidos que la primer vez. No tuve más remedio que abrir la puerta, pero antes de ver lo que había dentro le rogué a Dios que Jacob no estuviese desnudo o iba a terminar muy mal.

Allí estaba. En la cama, completamente desnudo o eso creía yo porque lo único que lo tapaba era una fina sábana sobre sus glúteos. De esa posición podía admirar su espalda, bien formada y musculosa, pero recordé por qué estaba allí, tenía que ayudar a Rosalie. Me acerqué a su cama para despertarlo más tranquilamente, tal vez le susurraría algo al oído. El cuarto estaba oscuro asique intenté no tropezar con nada que estuviese tirado en el medio, como su ropa. Estaba solamente a unos centímetros de su cama cuando algo se me enredó en el pie y caí encima de él.

Ante el contacto abrupto de nuestros cuerpos, Jacob me agarró violentamente, me tiró a la cama y rodó encima mío. Lo miré muy aterrada y jadeando por lo repentino de su ataque. Cuando estudió mi rostro y supo quién era yo me soltó y se tiró a un lado liberándome. Se bajo de la cama dejando al descubierto la única prenda que tenía, unos negros y apretados bóxers que marcaban excelentemente lo voluptuoso de aquella zona.

"Perdón Señorita Bella, me asusté" me dijo y luego puso una mirada de arrepentimiento que hizo que me olvidara de respirar. Empecé a hiperventilar. Por qué hacía aquello? Quería matarme o qué?

"Claro Jacob descuida, no hay problema" le aseguré y me quedé admirando sus facciones.

"Oh. Y por qué vino usted a mi cuarto señorita Bella?" me preguntó inocentemente.

"Yo vine emmm. . ah si, necesito que llames a un doctor. Rosalie tuvo un accidente" casi había olvidado aquel asunto, perdida en mis pensamientos.

"Oh. Claro. Bajaré ahora mismo a llamarlo, usted vuelva a su cuarto y descanse" exclamó.

No estaba lista para separarme de él. "No, te acopañaré, así ya se qué hacer la próxima vez que haya un accidente".

Bajamos a la cocina. No le había dado ni tiempo de vestirse. Lo agarré de la muñeca y lo empujé hacia las escaleras. Cuando llegamos me senté en la mesada esperando que él haga lo suyo. Me dedicaría a observarlo y luego volvería con Edward, esperé que no se hubiese dado cuenta de mi ausencia.

Jacob sacó una pequeña libreta de un cajón y comenzó a pasar las hojas buscando el número. Luego de unos segundos me miró y me mostró una hoja de la libreta. Decía "Dr. Cormillot" y el número, asique ahora ya no tendría más excusas para pedrile que lo buscara en una emergencia, ya sabía dónde estaba el número del doctor.

Lo miré fijo y le sonreí, me acerqué a él y le susurré "Gracias" en el oído, con las vos que Edward consideraba la más sexy. Mi rostro estaba a unos pocos centímetros del suyo, cuando lo miré tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Intenté acortar la distancia entre nosotros pero él fue más rápido y se movió para atrás. Se dio vuelta y tomó el teléfono que había en un estante detrás de él. Miraba la libreta que tenía en la mano y luego el teléfono. Comenzó a marcar el número del doctor. Se escuchó que una voz femenina le atendía del otro lado.

No quise mirarlo más. Definitivamente Jacob no sentía lo que yo por él. Me había rechazado hace unos segundos. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, me la quité antes de que él la notara. Se escuchó como colgó el teléfono y se dio vuelta, para quedar frente a mí. Lo miré a los ojos y una sonrisa inundó su rostro. Por qué estaba tan feliz?

De repente, acercó su cabeza a la mía para apoyar sus labios sobre los míos. Comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente. Se notaba que había una conexión entre nosotros, era evidente. Lo abracé por el cuello y mesclé mis dedos entre su pelo. Sabía tan bien, había estado esperando por esto y por fin lo conseguí.

Jacob me levantó del suelo con sus fuertes brazos y enredé mis piernas en su cintura. Comenzó a caminar a algún lugar. No lo sé, no podía ver nada, solamente sabía que ese hombre me estaba volviendo loca. Nos separamos unos segundos para conseguir un poco de aire los dos. Cuando estaba por continuar, él me detuvo. Me sentí un poco ofendida pero antes de que pudiese protestar Jacob habló:

"Me parece que podrían descubrirnos aquí mientras hacemos semejante ruido" me explicó. A mí no me parecía que hacíamos ruido, pero cuando presté más atención me di cuenta que los dos respirábamos agitados y que habíamos derribado unas cuantas sillas en el camino.

"Pero Jacob no podemos parar ahora. Cuando se nos presentará otra oportunidad como esta?" le preguté apenada.

"No dije que íbamos a parar, sino que podían descubrirnos" me respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

"No me importa que nos descubran, después nos haremos cargo de eso" le dije todavía en sus brazos.

"Conozco un lugar en donde nunca nos encontrarán y cada vez que necesitemos vernos lo haremos allí" me dijo y luego me guiñó un ojo.

Me bajó al piso y me tomó de la mano. Me condujo a su habitación. Entramos en ella. Jacob movió su cama y debajo de ella vi que había una especie de puerta en el piso, de esas de las películas que conducen a los calabozos, etc. Abrimos la puerta y encontramos una escalera que descendía.

Jacob comenzó a bajar por ella y yo lo seguí. Cuando llegamos abajo prácticamente no se veía nada. Mi acompañante me soltó la mano unos segundos y luego las luces se encendieron. Era el salón más grande que había visto jamás. Estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja y las paredes por un empapelado claro. A la derecha había una chimenea con fuego, rodeada por sillones, como formando un sector separado del resto. Los muebles que había en la sala eran los más lujosos que había visto en mi vida.

En el centro había una televisión de aproximadamente 100 pulgadas, de pantalla plana y seguramente era más alta que yo. También estaba rodeada por almohadones gigantes y cómodos en el suelo. A la izquierda de la habitación había una cama enorme en la que cabrían por lo menos 5 personas. Tenía un dosel y las sábanas eran de seda. Estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas por encima.

"Jacob esta habitación es increíble. Pero cómo es que nadie la conoce?" le pregunté pero cuando supe la respuesta gemí de sorpresa. "Es la habitación secreta que siempre se rumoreó. Pero nadie pudo nunca encontrarla". Abrí los ojos del asombro. Siempre se dijo que en esta mansión existía un cuarto secreto pero nunca nadie pudo encontrarlo.

Jacob me miró a los ojos y se acercó a mi. Me levantó y me llevó a la cama. Me recostó sobre ella y rodó para posicionarse sobre mi, apoyando su peso en los brazos. Comenzó a besarme apasionadamente para luego descender por mi cuello hasta mi escote. Pareció que mi prenda lo molestaba asique se deshizo de ella rápidamente. Comenzamos a besarnos otra vez pero a diferencia de la vez anterior introdujo su lengua en mi boca. Comenzamos una lucha.

En cuestión de segundos estábamos completamente desnudos los dos. Empezó a introducirse dentro mío con cuidado. No podía esperar tanto asique le dije que se apurara y que no sea tan cuidadoso, que sea salvaje. Cuando terminé de decir eso una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Aumentó la velocidad de las envestidas y los dos estábamos a pronto de llegar al clímax. Jacob jadeada incontrolablemente y comenzó a gritar.

"SRITA BELLAAAAAAAA, SRITA BELLAAAAA, OH OH, SRITA BELLLLAAAAAA!". Maldita sea, pensé, cuándo iba a parar de decirme SEÑORITA, no lo soy, yo soy una P-E-R-R-A.

Me sentí mal por unos instante por no estar gritando su nombre asique decidí complacerlo.

"SIRVIENTE JACCOBB, SSIRVIENTE JACCCOOB" fue lo único que alcancé a decir porque su mano me tapó la boca. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y expuso:

"Si bien reconozco que soy un sirviente, tengo algunas pretensiones: esa no es la manera de gritar mi nombre."

"Oh lo lamento. Entonces JACCOBB JACOBBBB!!!!"empecé a gritar.

"Tampoco debe hacerse de ese modo. Le enseñaré como se hace para la próxima vez, Srita. Bella" me aclaró luego de guiñarme el ojo. Se separó de mí y bajó de la cama. Se agachó y desapareció bajo esta. No podía ver adonde había ido. Pero no me quedé con la duda mucho tiempo porque a los pocos segundos apareció nuevamente saltando de debajo de la cama. Llevaba una pollera del estilo de las porristas que no alcanzaba a tapar totalmente su miembro. En las manos llevaba dos porras rojas.

Se acercó a mí, levantó su pequeña pollera y se introdujo dentro de mí nuevamente. Luego me dio una de sus porras y me pidió que la agitara cuando él me pidiera.

"De este modo debe hacerse Srita. Bella" me dio un rápido beso en los labios. Comenzó a agitar su cuerpo contra el mío, además de la porra.

"DAME LA "J". Yo no sabía que responder a eso asique le sonreí tímidamente.

"DIJE QUE ME DES LA "J"

"te doy la "j"?" pregunté un poco sorprendida por su pedido.

"DAME LA "A" Luego de eso ya entendí como venía el juego. Y comencé a disfrutarlo y gritar.

"TE DOY LA "A"

"DAME LA "C"

"TE DOY LA "C"

"DAME LA "O

"TE DOY LA "O"

"DAME LA "B"

"TE DOY LA "B"

"QUÉ SE FORMÓ?!! QUÉ SE FORMÓÓÓÓÓ!!!!!!!!!!" Jacob estaba cada vez más excitado por mi movimiento entre sus piernas y porque estaba cantando su canción. No respondí a su pregunta y me volvió a mirar enojado.

"Oh, lo siento. JACOB!"

"MÁS FUERTE!!!"

"JAAAAAACOB!!!!!!!"

"TRES VECEEEEEEEEEES!!!!", esta petición la contestamos los dos juntos.

"JAAACOB JAAAAACOB JAAAAAAACOB!!!!!!!". En ese momento, los dos alcanzamos el orgasmo a a la vez.

"AHHHHH, que bonita canción Jacob, pero debo irme. Mi novio debe estar preocupado porque no estoy en la cama con él." le dije apenas nos separamos y caímos los dos agotados en la cama.

"No hay problema Srita. Bella, yo me quedaré aquí limpiando y guardando estas cosas. Recuerde que puede volver a visitarme cuando desee" me dio una sonrisa y me marché.

Mientras subía las escalera me puse la remera y al llegar a su habitación el pantalón. Me dirigí a mi cuarto. Edward todavía estaba durmiendo, por suerte.

EdwardPOV:

Hace una hora que Bella había desaparecido. Dónde había ido? Por qué no me había despertado? Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando escuché unos pasos afuera del cuarto. Cerré mis ojos levemente para poder espiarla sin que lo nota y escuché como mi novia entraba al cuarto. Qué había estado haciendo? Y por qué tenía el pelo tan alborotado y tarareaba una extraña canción?

Se acostó en la cama junto a mí, me dio un beso y se durmió.

**Muchas gracias, dejen reviews y subiremos el próximo capítulo cuando lleguemos a las 25.**


End file.
